LV is for Love
by lollipoptobi
Summary: Rei Ryugazaki dreams of performing the perfect dance routine. Nagisa Hazuki mostly just needs to pay rent. Las Vegas is the city of money, sex, and... ballroom dancing? Rated M for chapters to come. Cover image by tumblr user tachibanaharuchan.


When Rei got the phone call, he was sitting in his living room, waiting for the phone call. It hadn't come in the estimated time. There had been 500 couples at the first call back session, making it 1000 people total to evaluate. The company had promised call backs for 100 of these couples, meaning about a weeks worth of work to do for the workers, three days worth of background checking, and three more days to sort out replacements for those who would inevitably fail the background checks. This was Vegas, after all. They had told the performers to expect a call in two and a half weeks, but by Rei's calculations the calls would be going out today, at around three pm.

He checked his watch. It was four. He sighed and got up. His legs had gone numb from kneeling in front of the table for so long, staring at his cell phone. He sighed again. He had done every step right this time, he was sure of it...

He crossed slowly to the fridge, limping a little because of the pins and needles in his legs. It had been careless of him to abuse his legs like that, but he had really been hoping to score this job. The new Southern Pine Resort and Casino was owned by one of the wealthiest young bachelors in the area, and had attracted high end costumers from all over the world. The handsome owner was looking for new recruits to entertain dinners during the midnight shift, and every dancer in town was trying out for the job.

It's not like this was Rei's first choice in locations for dancing, but in Las Vegas you didn't need the manager required for any decent LA audition, and you didn't need the singing or acting experience required for a call back in New York. So Las Vegas is was. He still had to land a job outside of his part time teaching classes at various senior centers across the city. If only he could get a real job, then he might be able to buy a pet fish and start saving for his own dancing center. Until then he would continue to live on peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and protein shakes.

His phone rang. Rei's head shot up and he dove across the small living room to grab it. It wasn't gonna be the company, he told himself. It was an hour late.

"Hello, is Mr. Rei Ryugazaki home?" Asked a cheerful young man on the other line.

"Yes, speaking." Rei stated, trying not to let his nervousness come through in his voice.

"Ah, well I'm calling from Southern Pine Resort to inform you that you've been chosen for callbacks. There are some changes though." The young man sounded a little nervous.

"Oh?" Prompted Rei, after a short pause.

"Well, the director of the program has changed. The new director has decided that instead of using a male-female duo, she will use a male-male couple for the program. Is this alright with you?"

"I-I don't have a partner!" Rei stuttered, taken aback. He had never danced with another man before except for a handful of times, and never a full professional routine! Not to mention that having two men would upset the balance and the beauty of the routine...

"The new director has picked partners for everybody. If you agree to the new conditions, we will send you a text tomorrow with the name and number of your new partner." The young man paused, waiting for Rei's confirmation.

Well, everyone should try something once, Rei thought to himself. Besides, he had not even met his partner yet. And dancing every night for some of the richest people in the world was absolutely a once in a lifetime chance.

"I will do it." Rei replied, inwardly groaning.

* * *

"You mean they are only using guys now?"

"Yes that's what I said!" Nagisa said into his phone, balancing a puppy in either hand. "Yes, yes, oop!" He squeaked a little as he fell backward and the puppies squirmed away. He ran after them and scooped his phone back up to his ear.

"Gina, I'm at work." He turned and placed the puppies safely back in their little coral in the middle of the big living room.

"Did you say yes though?" His partner pouted over the phone.

"Yeah, of course I said yes!" He replied. "I'm a bit sad to not be dancing with you, but I really need the money, and it could be fun!"

"You're... you really mean that?"

"Yeah, I mean I'm falling behind on work, and puppy sitting won't last much longer." Nagisa leaned over to pluck one of the puppies out of the water bowl.

"No! I was talking about the thing about you being sad cause you won't be able to dance with me..." Her tone had changed from her usual bossy clippings to something sickly sweet.

"Well yeah, it's hard to dance with someone new. I hate getting used to new partners. It's really gonna be a pain..." Nagisa whined.

"Jeez. Well I'm glad you got the job anyway." Gina replied, clearly upset and angry. "Goodbye."

Nagisa hung up without returning the farewell, making a face at the puppies he was taking care of.

"I thought Makoto told her I was gay..." Nagisa told the little wet puppy in his hands. The puppy yipped at him and wagged it's little puppy tail. "Let's dry you off."

He moved easily between the furniture in the spacious living room. "One day, little puppy, I will have a house as big as this one..." The puppy started licking Nagisa's hands. He grabbed a paper towel from the shining kitchen counter and rubbed the puppy gently. Working with a brand new partner would be hard, he thought to himself, but it would be better than Gina, who, though she was one of the few dancers who was shorter than Nagisa, was exceptionally bossy and hated when Nagisa didn't dance in exact proper form. It took all the joy out of the dancing. And besides, his partner might be the rich stud he'd been hoping for!

"I'm gonna call you Mr. Goose." Nagisa said, slipping into his native Japanese. The tiny creature started chewing up the now wet towel in response. "Fierce as a big old goose, you are."

"Just you wait, Gachou, I'm gonna marry some rich european guy and live in a house as big as this one someday. Then I will be able to adopt fine young goslings like you~" Until then, he thought, babysitting a litter of puppies was not such a bad alternative.


End file.
